


Good Will

by RenkonNairu



Series: Force of Will [2]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Curses, F/M, Gen, Spells & Enchantments, Three Fold Law, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:20:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24674515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenkonNairu/pseuds/RenkonNairu
Summary: Micah tries to undo a curse he cast years ago.
Relationships: Angella/Micah (She-Ra), Entrapta & Micah (She-Ra), Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra)
Series: Force of Will [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1784017
Comments: 20
Kudos: 111





	Good Will

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Museflight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Museflight/gifts).



> This fic was requested by Museflight, whom wanted a sequel to my one-shot "Ill Will". If you enjoyed this fic, please thank them, not me.

Words could not describe the elation Micah felt when the talking horse –Swift Wind, he insisted on being called by his name- when Swift Wind touched down within the palace of Brightmoon. 

He was home. 

Off Beast Island. About to be reunited with his daughter. It was real. Nothing but joyful optimism in his heart, and a smile on his face, Micah pushed open the throne room doors. 

And his heart absolutely stopped. 

Micah stood there, mouth slightly agape, eyes wide. Just staring at the throne. More specifically, the one who sat on it. 

It wasn’t Glimmer sitting on the golden throne of Brightmoon, nor was it the Brightmoon general, or another member of the court acting as Regent for the young queen.

But it was someone Micah recognized. 

Someone Micah knew well. 

The last person he wanted to see sitting upon his wife’s- sitting upon his daughter’s throne. 

Shadow Weaver. 

The monster that his old magic teacher, Light Spinner, had become. 

She ooked very similar to the last time he saw her, when she brought him before Hordak after his fateful defeat. Dressed all in red, the hem of her dress ripped into sharp tapers that made it look almost tattered. An asymmetrical tabard hanging down from one shoulder. Mask covering the whole of her face. The only significant difference being that while her hair back then had floated up, seemingly impervious to the forces of gravity, it now hung limp around her head. 

It was all Micah could do to stare at her, at a loss as to what to think. 

He escaped the mental and emotional trials of Beast Island, but when he returned home it was to find his wife banished to dimensions beyond, his daughter taken, and Shadow Weaver sitting the throne. 

“I don’t- -understand.” He announced stintingly. Speaking more to the otherwise empty room, rather than the woman sitting on his wife’s throne. 

Rising slowly, every movement full of purpose, Shadow Weaver glided down from the throne. Micah experienced an uncomfortable moment of déjà vu as his mind called up a memory of the last time he saw someone rise and step down a throne to him with such purpose and intent. Hordak stepping out of his cloak of shadows to come down and face him. 

“Of course you understand.” Shadow Weaver told him. “You did this.”

Micah most certainly did not! 

He spent the last… however many years, he wasn’t even sure anymore, trapped on a nightmare island in which every day was a battle of will to keep himself from succumbing to despair. He definitely did not trap Angella in an alternate space between dimensions, nor did he activate the Heart of Etheria and removed Glimmer to… wherever she was, and he definitely, definitely did not place Shadow Weaver on the throne! 

“I didn’t-!” He began to say. 

“I was there, that day,” Shadow Weaver cut him off, moving circles around him. Gliding silently. Without footfall, or steps to announce where outside his peripheral vision she was. Not even the rustle of the tattered hem of her skirt. Only that deep lyrical voice. “Or have you forgotten who brought you before Hordak that day.” A pause. “The day he sent you to Beast Island and you cast your curse upon him.”

“That!?” Micah wheeled around, trying to glare at her incredulously, and only being met with the impassive and blank expression of her mask. “That was a curse on him! That has nothing to do with-“

“Micah, Micah, Micah…” She chanted his name, shaking her head with a soft ‘tsk, tsk, tsk’ after every breath. “Do you not remember your lessons? Have I taught you nothing? Magic is not free. There are always consequences. Everything you do, everything you put out, will come back to you three-fold.” 

Taking a step back, as if placing a physical distance between them could somehow render her words untrue, Micah stared at her. 

“Your terms were that at the moment of Hordak’s greatest achievement, his love would be taken from him,” she reminded him, easily falling back into the role of teacher, while Micah could only glare. The stubborn student who refused to understand. “And she was. Taken from him, I mean. Betrayed by her friend and sent to Beast Island with you.”

For half a second his eyes went wide, something Adora said suddenly making sense to him. 

In the cockpit of that mecha Entrapta had salvaged and repurposed. He couldn’t remember what name she’s given it, but he did remember Adora saying they thought she was ‘still with Hordak’. At the time, he didn’t think much of it. Just assumed she was a Horde scientist, or Horde ally that had run afoul of the dark Lord of the Horde. 

But now he was noticing the exact phrasing of that statment. It wasn’t ‘we thought you were still with the Horde’. It was ‘still with Hordak’. Not the Horde. Hordak. Him. Specifically. Not his organization. With Hordak. Hordak’s love. 

The realization stirred conflicting feelings in him, Micah had to bite the inside of his cheek to distract himself from them. “What does that have to do with anything?”

“Don’t you see?” Continued Shadow Weaver. “At the moment that Entrapta was taken from Hordak, Angella was also trapped in the portal between worlds. When Hordak lost his love, you lost yours.” 

She paused for a moment, letting that statement sink in. Letting the words hang in the air between them. 

“Only, while Hordak’s love was sent to a penal island from which she could be rescued, your love was sent somewhere three times as hard to come back from.”

…

That was some time ago. 

The Rebels were routed, and Brightmoon abandoned. 

What was left of the Rebellion had taken up residence in the Whispering Woods, moving from hidden camp to hidden camp. Their forces trying to rally while Bow and Entrapta worked on rebuilding and repairing Mara’s old ship. 

Bow and Entrapta were rebuilding it. 

Entrapta. 

There was hope. 

The Rebellion still had hope. 

And that hope was due, in no small part, to Princess Entrapta. 

To Hordak’s love. 

Micah didn’t have much time to invest in an in-depth study of her. From how she survived on Beast Island- how she seemed to thrive on Beast Island- at least until Bow and Adora showed up, Micah could infer that her mind worked differently from the average person. The signal did not drag her down into despair like it did everyone else. 

Perhaps that was why she was Hordak’s love. Perhaps she was unaffected and unbothered by his evil just like she was unbothered and unaffected by the signal on the island. Perhaps she found something of value in Hodak, just like she found information of value buried deep in the heart of Beast Island. The First One’s secret of the Heart of Etheria. The Evil Horde’s secret of the heart of Lord Hordak. 

Perhaps that was Entrapta’s magic, since she didn’t draw her power from a runestone as the other princesses did. 

But Micah could not devote too much time to study or reflect. 

Horde Prime was attacking. Sending more and more bots every day. 

They were quick and more agile than the robots the Horde had been using before. Those had been cobbled together with salvaged parts. These were technological monstrosities and not easily defeated. Micah had to help with defense. Making sure the Rebel camp was cloaked, concealed by magic and that that magic was maintained. He did not have the luxury of sitting and reflecting on the woman that Lord Hordak had managed to fall in love with. 

But she did seem to love him back. And that was even more puzzling. 

Micah noticed. 

After Shadow Weaver pointed it out to him, he noticed. 

Back on Beast Island, Entrapta had been fine. Entrapta hadn’t just been surviving, she had been thriving. Up until the moment Adora and Bow mentioned Hordak. Entrapta did not give into despair until she was reminded that her lover could easily have her brought back from Beast Island and returned to him with a single word. Yet, on Beast Island she remained. 

It was not until they escaped the island that they all learned the real story. That Hordak did not even know she was there at all. That Catra told him Entrapta betrayed him and had joined the Rebellion. But there wasn’t time to digest this information. Because Glimmer was missing, taken by Prime, Brightmoon had fallen, and the Rebellion needed to run. 

Entrapta didn’t have an opportunity to feel the new information, just take it in and file it away in her mind. 

But did affect her. Micah saw it in how diligently she worked on Mara’s ship. Or how motivated and dedicated she was to locating Prime’s main ship where he had to be keeping Glimmer and… Hordak. 

Entrapta was Hordak’s love. 

But Hordak was also Entrapta’s love, and she wanted him back. 

Micah would see her looking at a crystal in her leisure time. In between repairing the ship, or triangulating Prime’s flagship, Entrapta would pull out a violet crystal etched with First One’s writing. He didn’t know what it said, but it seemed to hold great significance to her, and he could only assume it was a keepsake of Hordak’s. 

And then, two wonderful things happened. 

Mara’s ship was completely repaired and fully functional. 

And they learned the location of Horde Prime’s ship. 

Adora and Bow were ready to go. They were going into outer space. They were going to save Glimmer, and Entrapta was going with them. 

And Micah surprised even himself with his new resolve. 

“We have to keep these good-byes short,” he announced. 

And then there were quick hugs, and stirring banter, encouragement to do their best, and vows to hold down the home front and keep fighting the good fight. 

As Micah said, they did not have much time and needed to keep good-byes short. But he still found enough time to take Entrapta to the side. 

He very vividly remembered how he felt the day he cursed Lord Hordak. The loathing he felt for the Dark Lord of the Horde. The hatred. The desire to make him hurt. 

And he remembered how much he loved Angella. How disbelievingly happy he was when she asked him to marry her. How in awe he was when she told him they were to have a child. How much he loved his family. And how broken and lost he felt when he finally returned home to Angella gone, Glimmer taken, and Shadow Weaver sitting in the throne room. 

He would not wish those feelings on his worst enemy. 

Yet he already had. 

Pushing aside his feelings about Hordak, and instead focusing on the hope he had that his daughter would be returned to him. That Glimmer would be brought home safe, and unharmed, and that- and that maybe with Entrapta working with Hordak, the original architects of the portal, they could bring Angella back too. Micah focused on that hope. Held onto it tightly. 

A hope that was as strong as his hate had been. 

“You will see Hordak again.” He told Entrapta. 

She only stared up at him, her expression neutral. As if she were waiting for more. 

Micah had to confess, he did not actually know how to talk to Entrapta. She did not give the same social cues everyone else gave unconsciously, so he never knew if his words were making it through. 

But her understanding was not necessary for this one thing. 

Only his will. 

“You will see Hordak again.” Micah repeated, feeling the currents of power in the Whispering Woods shift and change directions. Bending to the magic of his will. “And you will save him. And you will be together.”

The air moved, almost like a wind, but starting from their feet and rising up, spiraling around them both. Moving Entrapta’s hair and a few branches closest to them. 

But the moment was interrupted when the Horde drones attacked and Entrapta had to dash quickly to board the ship with Adora and Bow, or else risk getting left behind. 

Micah posed as a fake She-Ra, acting as a distraction to cover their escape. 

Sitting on Swift Wind’s back, wearing that blond wig that was surprisingly comfortable, Micah watched the tiny speck of light that was the ship shrink off in the distance until he couldn’t see it anymore. He felt strongly optimistic as the team returned to their hidden base. 

With every step, he could still feel the currents of power in the Whispering Woods, reaching upwards like tendrils, extending into the sky. Reaching out into space to fulfill his will. 

‘You will see Hordak again. And you will save him.’

…

Hundreds of lightyears away, aboard the Velvet Glove, a clone was helping his brothers to clear the rubble out of a corridor and repair the damage done by the rebel infiltrators. 

Something glinted oddly on the floor. A bright violet. Not a color usually found aboard the flagship of the great and eternal Horde Prime. 

The clone bent down, sweeping the ruble out of the way, and picked up the strange violet glinting thing. It turned out to be a crystal of some kind. Diamond shaped with sharp angles and etched with a word in a language he could not read. 

The clone shifted the crystal in his hand, seeing the light play over its surface and catching his own reflection. The light and the image called a name to his mind. A name he did not know. Or, at the very least, a name he should not know. 

“Entrapta…?”

…

END


End file.
